


I Trust You

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella has always been a loner, a recluse. But three simple words from a Tatooine Farmboy are about to change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the Star Wars episode of Phineas and Ferb, but seen through Isabella's eyes. Starting from the time Phineas saves Candace when she's hanging off the ledge. I like to think that Phineas saving Candace when he didn't have to, and then trusting Isabella to deliver the Death Star plans would have a major impact on Isabella and would be the turning point for her.
> 
> I added a few scenes, expanded others and rewrote the bar scene with C-3PO instead of Han Solo. Hope you like it!
> 
> Song used: Vienna by Billy Joel: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BGbeD…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BGbeDb5VIk) (I'm not sure why 3PO is singing it, but I totally had this song going in my head while I wrote the bar scene).

“Don’t be a fool!” I yelled as he ran onto the ledge, making a dive for the Stormtrooper. He grabbed her before she slipped, pulling her onto the ledge with a grunt.

_Yeesh. This kid is a piece of work. Who the heck rescues a member of the Empire?_

The stormtrooper looked at him in confusion. “Why would you save me? You’re a rebel.”

“I couldn’t just leave ya hanging.” He motioned to the ledge. “Literally.”

“But—“

A blast shot through the air and I fired back on instinct, grabbing him by the hand and hauling him off as we ran down the corridor. “You’re either really brave or really stupid!” I skidded around a corner, looking over the edge at Docking Bay 327. “Well kid, looks like your luck hasn’t run out yet.”

We were halfway down the stairs when the ship took off. I swore under my breath. “Quick! Back to my ship!” I went to head back, only to pause, turning around.

The Farmboy was standing there, disc in his hand, looking lost. “What about Ferb? We can’t leave without him.”

“If we don’t leave now, we’ll lose the Falcon.”

“But, I can’t leave my brother.”

 _Great. Loyalty. Of course_. I tapped my foot impatiently. “Tick-tock tick-tock!”

He glanced behind him a moment before turning his attention back to me, holding the disc out. “Isabella, you gotta take this disc back to R2. I’ll go find Ferb.”

“If I leave, I am _not_ coming back.”

“Fine.” He thrust the disc into my hands. “Just make sure you deliver the disc to the R2 unit.”

“How do you know I won’t just go back to Tatooine?”

He ran off, yelling over his shoulder. “I trust you!”

_Trust me?_

I blinked after him. “Trust me? Trust me?!” I shook the disc at the now empty space. “Remember that whole brave or stupid thing? I know which one it is!”

_Stupid. That’s what he was. Stupid._

I restlessly twirled the disc on my finger. “Stupid kid; who the heck rescues a stormtrooper and abandons everything to go find his brother? We’re in the middle of the rebellion! One you and your brother dragged me into!”

_Well, not entirely._

I growled, removing the disc from my finger before tucking it safely next to my blaster. “Should have shot both of them on sight.”

_Maybe I’m the one who’s stupid._

“No no no.” I waved the comment away. “The stupidity is all him. Him and his stupid kindness towards others; him and his stupid loyalty; him and his _stupid_ , _trusting_ —ugh!” I unholstered the blaster, pointing it at the ceiling and shooting. The blast hit a metal rivet, ricocheting around the enclosed space.

_Get ahold of yourself Isabella._

I punched a nearby door. “What’s wrong with me?! I haven’t even known him that long and—“ I grabbed the disc, holding it aloft. “I’ll show you! I’ll make you sorry you ever trusted me!” I tucked the disc next to my blaster, readjusting the holster before stalking back to my ship. “I’m going back to Tatooine.”

* * *

 

“Alright, twenty parsecs to go.” I smirked, lowering the goggles over my eyes. “Time to power up the turrets. One blast from them and it’s back to Mos Eisley.” My hand flexed over the turret switch, only to pause. “Oh come on! Just engage the turrets! I don’t need to go to the Rebel Base!”

 _What I_ need _is to get the heck out of here._

His voice suddenly popped into my head, the words ringing in my ears: _I trust you._

“Get out of my head! I don’t need you! I don’t nee anybody!” My fingertips grazed the turret switch again. “Oh come on! Just—“

 _Frack_.

I growled, hands gripping the steering mechanism as I did a one-eighty. “ _Fine_. I’ll go the Rebel base.” His face appeared in my mind and I waved it away. “But it’s not because of you.”

* * *

_Rebel Alliance Base Station._

I rolled my eyes as I landed the Chihuahua in the docking bay, looking up at the green lettering. “Gee, give your location away much?” My fingertips grazed the disc next to my holster, pulling it out as I turned down a nearby corridor.

“Jar Jar Bi—that’s a terrible idea! He retired like twenty years ago!”

“Hey, it’s not like we have a lot of options here.”

“Okay, let’s do this…”

My ears perked up as I rounded a corner, finding two rebel officers with the R2 unit. I smirked. “This could be fun…”

_Isabella, you gotta take the disc back to R2. I trust you._

“Ugh. Fine.” I entered the room, walking over to them. “Yo Tech Support.” They looked at me as I held the disc up. “Got something for ya.”

One of them took the disc. “Oh my gosh! Thank you!”

“Yes, thank you!” The other one echoed. “You—“

“Yeah yeah yeah. I did a good deed. Big deal.” I turned to walk away, calling over my shoulder. “Don’t read into it!”

_Good. Delivered the disc. I’m getting the heck out of…_

My eyes narrowed as I ran across another docking bay. “Well well well. Han Solo.” I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him as I leaned against the wall. “Look at him. Working with the rebels. It’s pathetic.”

“Hey look! It’s Isabella!”

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called.

_Great. Gretchen and the Firestar Girls. Don’t they have anything better to do?_

Gretchen ran up to me. “Isabella, you joined the rebellion?”

I snorted, putting my hands up. “Not by a long shot.”

“Well you should. You’re a great pilot.” She sighed. “The truth is, we need you. The odds are stacked against us. The Empire has everything; a Death Star, highly trained troops, Darth Vader. And we’re just a ragtag bunch of undertrained, good intentioned rebels. And to be perfectly honest Isabella, we’re kids. We are _actual_ children and they’re letting us fly fighters. That’s how hopeless…this situation…actually _is_.” She smiled. “So, you wanna help us?”

I glared at her before walking off. “Strangely, still no.”

* * *

I couldn’t get the Farmboy out of my head. I’d been walking around the Rebel base for several minutes trying to make sense of everything.

_I trust you._

No one had ever trusted me before. I was a smuggler, a thief. But he—

I growled in annoyance. “Stupid kid. Sees the good in everyone.”

 _Even me. Maybe I really_ am _the stupid one._

I sighed, stopping outside a bar, watching the sign above the door as it flickered and buzzed.

_Seems as good a time as any._

I pushed open the double doors, scowling at the singing droid behind the bar.

_Slow down you crazy child  
_ _you’re so ambitious for a juvenile_

“But if you’re so smart, then tell me why are you still so afraid?” He shot me a look.

“I’m not afraid.” I glanced at the selections behind the bar, pointing to something as he pushed a bowl of nuts in front of me. “I’ll have one of those.”

His arm reached up, grabbing a juice box before sliding it over. I grabbed it, moodily taking a sip.

 _To bad but it’s the life you lead  
_ _you’re so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_ —

“I don’t need him or his stupid brother or his stupid trust.” I drummed my fingers on the bar. “I’m just fine on my own; I’m not in this to make friends.”

_You got your passion  
_ _you got your pride  
_ _but don’t you know that only fools are satisfied?_

“Will you be quiet?!” I fired a blast at him.

“Well excuse me for trying to bring a bit of sunshine to a dreary place and situation.” He studied me. “Are you alright? I daresay you look rather annoyed with me.”

“Gee, what gave it away?”

“Well, your attitude for one thing. And your trigger finger for another.”

“I’ve had a rough day alright?”

“Haven’t we all?” He waddled out from behind the bar, taking the stool next to me. “The rebels are attempting to take down the Death Star as we speak.”

_Rebel supporter. Great._

“If I may be so bold, you look like the pilot who returned the Death Star plans to us. We’re all very grateful to you.”

“Whatever.”

“Well. With an attitude like that, it’s no wonder you don’t have any friends.”

I started, slamming my juice box on the bar as I glared at him. “What do you mean by that? I got friends; I got plenty of friends!”

“Hmph. Could have fooled me; it’s a wonder anyone would trust you.” He studied me a moment. “Might I ask where they are?”

_On the Death Star. Heroically rescuing his brother while I’m sitting here sulking._

“Frack.”

“Beg pardon?”

“I said ‘frack’ alright?”

“Well.” He got up indignantly, taking care of another patron who’d just walked into the bar.

I sighed. It wasn’t just the Farmboy. It was him and his brother. Both of them. They were friends. They were loyal to each other. They trusted each other.

_Who would trust me?_

My head snapped up as a sudden realization hit me. Him. The Farmboy. He trusted me when no one else did. And right now, I was letting him down.

I hopped off the stool, running back to the docking bay. My eyes swept the space as one of the Firestar Fighters flew in. “Gretchen!”

“Isabella?” She looked at me confusion as she hopped down to the ground.

“Did they do it? Did they blow up the Death Star?”

“Well no, not yet. They’re working on it. We just came back to refuel and—“

“I need you and the Firestar Girls to follow me to the Death Star. We have to get everyone out before it explodes.”

“Before it explodes?” She raised a brow. “You wanna go back to the Death Star? But why—“

“No time for that! Just follow me; you get all the baristas, bowling alley attendants and all other innocents out. I’ll take my ship and—“

“Can I come with you?”

“No. I work alone.” She blinked at me. “Get moving!”

* * *

“Come on; you almost made the Kessel Run in eleven parsecs. You can do this.” I slammed a hand on the dashboard, my eye sweeping the vast expanse in front of me, landing on something in the distance. “Ohh yeah…” I slipped the goggles over my eyes and hit hyperdrive. The ship rocketed forward, reaching the Death Star in seconds.

I landed and opened the door, finding the boys hugging the female stormtrooper from earlier. I leaned against the side of the ship. “Anybody order a rescue mission?”

“Isabella!” The Farmboy’s face lit up when he saw me. “Isabella, you came back!” He went to hug me, only for me to hold him off.

“Hey, you guys want off this Death Star or not? I didn’t fly all this way for some tearful reunion. Everyone in the ship! Now!”

As the others scrambled up the ramp, he hung back, seeming to study me.

“What are _you_ staring at?”

He smiled. “I knew I could trust you.”

“Yeah? Well don’t get used to it; this was a one time thing. You’ll be lucky if I save your butt next time.”

“Next time?”

“Get in the ship!” I grabbed him by the shoulders, walking him inside before closing the door. “Everybody buckle up! It’s gonna be a rough ride!”

“So Mom remarried?” The stormtrooper asked, ignoring my warning.

“Funny story actually. He—whoa!” The explosion from the Death Star rocked the ship and the Farmboy grabbed the back of my seat in an attempt to balance himself. He glanced out the window. “Wow. That was close.” His ever present smile widened as he laid a hand on my shoulder. “Thanks for coming back to get us Isabella.”

I gave him a slight smile. “Well, that’s what friends are for.” He went to walk away, only to pause as I placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. “Hey Farmboy?”

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for trusting me.”

“No problem.”

I felt my face heat up. “Stop looking at me like that! It’s giving me the Heebie Jeebies!”

* * *

_Look at him over there; he just escaped death and instead of dwelling on it, he’s over there dancing._

I rolled my eyes at the Farmboy’s dance moves. “Pathetic.”

_Still…oh what the heck?_

“Hey Farmboy!” He turned around, walking over. I pointed between us. “We’re not related, are we?”

He laughed. “Oh no no, not a chance.” He pointed behind him. “I only have just the one sister.”

“Good.” I smirked, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him toward me, planting a big wet one on his triangle face.

A dopey grin replaced the smile as he fainted to the floor and I leaned over, watching as he came to. The dopey grin widened. “Wow; you sure are a good kisser.”

I gave him a cocky salute. “That’s how I roll.”

 _Oh yeah. Look out galaxy; Isabella’s back!_  


End file.
